


Miraculous Mysteries

by saltytimesseventy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nooroo would die for each other and that is a fact, Also really focuses on the bond between kwamis and holders, Angst, Eventual reveal, Gabriel Agreste is a terrible father, Human!Kwamis, Memory Loss, Other, okay this is DEFINITELY deviating from canon a little because oblivio exists, this takes place before mayura and alya nino and chloe get their miraculouses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytimesseventy/pseuds/saltytimesseventy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir wake up the next day after a battle with an akuma, with their memory of what actually happened almost blank. However, they soon realise that something must had messed with their miraculouses, as all of the kwamis find themselves in human form - and it produces strange effects when they transform.Now, it's up to Marinette and Adrien to try and fix this, and the kwamis themselves to adjust - but it'll lead to the reveal of some things that might change their lives forever, especially concerning Hawkmoth...





	1. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across Paris, several miraculous holders and their kwamis wake up with a completely new change to the latter's form - now it's up to them to decide what happens from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been slightly rewritten as of 09/07/2019!

_Shaking, her hands were shaking..._

_It felt like she was splitting apart, piece by piece..._

_The rooftops of Paris only became_ _blurrier_ , _the beeping sound from her miraculous_ _drilling into her ears._

_She had to get out of here...nobody could know her identity, not even her partner, as much as it pained her to do so..._

_The darkness only increased, her hand losing its grip as she descended towards the ground-_

Marinette immediately sat up from her bed, the sudden transfer between dreams and reality making her feel incredibly disoriented. Despite that, she could feel something powerful, just for a moment, coursing through her veins.

She glanced around the room, recognising the familiar pink walls, the desk just nearby, the occasional poster of Adrien...

The girl sighed, clutching her head as pain seeped in from all directions, trying to make sense of everything. She didn't remember hitting her head last night...unless she had done it in her sleep, and she wouldn't have a hard time believing that, due to how clumsy she was.

Speaking of last night...she tried to remember anything that could have happened - she and Chat Noir had gone on patrol and  _then-_

Then, what? Her memories blurred in and out of her mind after recalling swinging across the rooftops of Paris, a huge gap between the events of the night before and now. 

And where had she even detransformed? Her headache certainly didn't help matters, that was for sure. In all honesty, Marinette thought things couldn't get any _worse-_

And then came the realisation that Tikki wasn't resting on her chest like she usually did whenever they slept at night.

"Tikki?"

She called out, scanning the place while hoping her kwami was okay. Maybe she just woke up before Marinette did, right? That would be fine, then she didn't have to worry at all.

"Tikki? Are you there?" Her voice got more panicked, until she glanced down and nearly jumped out of her skin.

A girl about the same age as her was lying face-down on the carpet, the one thing that stood out being her  _red_  hair, a white puffy blouse with a short skirt, dark flats and a hairpin with three feathers sticking out of her hair.

Marinette nearly did a double-take upon seeing this  _stranger_  in her house, but then again, Tikki wasn't around and this couldn't be her, it just couldn't...

_Right?_

Marinette slowly got out of bed, careful not to step on the girl's body, and lightly shook her, the girl beginning to stir a little and turning around, blinking slightly before she opened her eyes - eyes that were a deep shade of _blue_.

The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing, and she hoped that it wasn't her, it couldn't be her at all, until she spoke in a familiar voice.

"... _Marinette?_ "

_Oh, God._

" _Tikki?_ " She pointed a shaky finger at her, eyes wide as dinner plates, before she began to ramble in a state of panic. "No, no, how did this happen, it can't be you, it can't be..."

"What do you mean?" 'Tikki' slowly sat up from where she was sprawled on the floor, and her eyes widened too. "You...you look bigger...I mean, I  _feel_  bigger, but...I can't  _fly_..."

She moved in an odd manner, almost like she wanted to jump off the ground. Finally, the girl paused before raising her hand, a  _human_  hand, in front of her face, and it took her three seconds to finally realise what was happening.

Marinette immediately scrambled to muffle the high-pitched screech that ensued, speaking to her in a harsh whisper. "Be quiet, I don't want my parents to come up here and see you!"

Still in a daze, the former kwami could only silently nod as her holder lowered her hand, checking the door that led into her bedroom before she spoke again, in an unsure tone. "Tikki...is this... _really_  you?"

"Yes...yes, of course, but I don't understand! I...I can't..." Tikki held her hands out in front of her, flexing the fingers. The girl paused, her expression blank. "Do... _do you remember what happened yesterday?_ "

"What? Well, I don't..." Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, the girl searching her mind but only being met slight pain...and whatever was left of her recollection of the previous events vanishing. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't retrieve them - they were held back by a wall she couldn't tear down, regardless of all she did. 

And Tikki had a similar expression to that of her own, the two coming to a realisation that was both confusing and horrifying.

_I can't...remember?_

"It hurts to think about..." sighed Marinette, giving her kwami's new form a once-over. "But think about it from a different angle: us not knowing any of what happened, you becoming...like _that_."

"Right...right, we'll need to see the Great Guardian." Tikki unconsciously clasped her hands together in thought, though it soon became clear that she was narrowly holding back waves of panic. "But what about the others? What do we do is this only happened to me, and not them? Ladybug's the only one who can purify akumas, and if we can't transform..."

Silence remained before she spoke again, her voice reduced to one on the verge of tears.

"Hawkmoth...what if he actually _wins_ , the next time he..."

" _He won't_."

Marinette decided Tikki had suffered enough stress by now, and firmly put her hands on the girl's shoulders, staring into her eyes. They both couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation: usually Tikki was the one to console  _her_  when she was down, and yet here they were.

"He won't ever do that, because we won't let him, Tikki. We're _stronger_ than that, and I know that you are, too."

"Marinette...but I-"

"We'll be fine! I promise, we'll find some way around this, Tikki." Her holder gave her a look of reassurance, putting as much emphasis onto her words as possible. "I swear, all we have to do is just ask some other people about this. If we...don't remember yesterday, and it ended with you in this body, then someone _else_ will. We're gonna be okay."

Tikki's eyes were shining with tears - of joy, or grief, Marinette couldn't tell - but she eventually wiped them away, giving her holder a shaky nod.

"Right...so how are we going to get out?"

* * *

  _A_ _sharp_ _sensation, like electricity, surged through_ _his_ _body like a tidal wave..._

 _Something_ _inside him was screaming too, another voice_ _mixing_ _with his own..._

_His vision only got blurrier._

_His lady was running away...but he had no time to ask why as he fell, the ground coming at him faster and faster and fas-_

The sun shone through the large windows of his room, Adrien tossing and turning in his bed until he suddenly awoke, feeling drowsy and...more pained than he had been before, at least.

Whatever it was, what did that dream he had just had even mean? And why did it seem to slowly deteriorate in his mind, the more he attempted to call it back?

Getting up, he observed his surroundings - his large room greeted him instantly - nothing was out of place...and it was a Saturday as well, so he was just about to go back to sleep...until a loud crash sounded.

Millions of thoughts went through his mind as he processed what had just happened.

_Intruders?_

_...Here?_

The house had an extremely advanced security system, so there was no possible way one would manage to get in here, unless it was an akuma...

And on the topic of akumas, he remembered going on patrol with Ladybug on the previous night, but not much else. Occasionally, some images of an akumatised villain laughing maniacally, blasting rays of light everywhere like it was going out of style appeared.

His partner summoning her signature 'Lucky Charm' with a hint of nervousness in her voice, though it quickly faded to static.

But before he could even register what was happening, or even piece the fragments together, it had disappeared from his memory once more. No matter how much he tried to remember, nothing came to his mind.

Adrien was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when another crash sounded, and he slowly got out of bed, grabbing a broom from nearby and approaching it quietly.

 _Focus,_ he kept repeating to himself, knowing he could do this with his eyes closed if he wanted.  _Just channel your inner Chat Noir..._

As he was getting closer, he saw the back of a person, though their face was obscured from where he was standing. From the looks of it, they were wearing mostly black - which was odd, considering how it daytime already.

He could see their intentions now; they were crouching down in front of one of his cabinets, more than likely about to steal something from there, and Adrien only waited for a few seconds or so before he swung the broom as hard as he could.

There was a loud ' _THWAP_ ' as it hit the person in the head, making them cry out and clutch it in pain as they finally revealed themself, and Adrien was just about to strike once more when he caught sight of their appearance.

A boy that looked the same age as him, with black hair, green eyes similar to that of a cat's and tanned skin stood in front of him, and the first thing Adrien noticed was cat ears on top of his head.

Normally, you would think they were an accessory or something - but the moment he had whacked him with his broom, he could have sworn they  _moved_. It was at that moment he realised that the boy in front of him seemed sort of familiar.

Those _eyes_ , they weren't something you'd see on a normal person.

And come to think of it, he hadn't seen Plagg anywhere when he woke up. So...could this really be..

 _No,_ thought Adrien, for he knew better than this. He knew Plagg basically did whatever he wanted as long as nobody was watching, so he could be somewhere else right now.

But how could he have gotten past the security system? Unless he was already inside the house, then-

Before he could doubt himself any further, the boy made his presence known in a _very_ familiar voice. "Adrien! Wha-what was _THAT_ for?!"

"... _Plagg?_ "

He whispered, almost breathless, before jumping back a few steps when the boy knocked the broom out his hands, leaving it skidding away from them on the floor. 

"Of course, it's _me!_ " He yelled in his face as if stating the obvious, before turning around and rummaging through his drawers again. "What else does it look like?"

"Plagg...do you even _SEE_ yourself right now?!" Adrien shrieked, motioning frantically to his kwami's new form. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you should know better than _anyone_ that kwamis aren't supposed to look like  _that!_ What happens when we transform? What if you don't have any of your powers?"

"Adrien, I-" Plagg gave a harsh sigh, picking up a piece of cheese and examining it - a look of disappointment appearing on his face for a few seconds. "I'm just as in the dark as you are, I promise! I don't remember anything except us going out-"

" _For patrol?_ " Adrien finished, before he began to panic even more, realising that something must have happened for his kwami to be like this. "All I can recall is that I woke up here, and then I had a weird dream about it..."

"Well...if you don't know from memory, did you at least get something from that?"

"It's only glimpses...I think it's what happened before I detransformed, but..." He attempted to reach out to the memories again, but they just kept slipping away, his head aching even more with every passing second. "Maybe something happened to my miraculous - maybe that's why we can't remember any of this?"

Plagg stopped in his tracks, an idea coming to him and he nodded, recalling a distant memory.

"I know someone we can ask...he's called the Great Guardian. He knows more than enough about the miraculouses and their effects - maybe we could go talk to him later."

Adrien's eyes only widened at this, not knowing such a person even existed - he had never really known that much about the origin of the miraculouses, although from what he had found in his father's book a long time ago...

"W-Wait, is he even nearby?" He tilted his head in intrigue. "If he was there for so long, isn't he...dead by now?"

"He's still _here_ \- you even met him already." When Adrien only squinted at him, he rolled his eyes, trying to jog his memory. "Remember that day, when Stoneheart attacked? The man who gave you that ring in the first place?"

Adrien glanced away, still trying to make sense of the kwami's words, before his expression changed to one of shock.

_That old man..._

"We can go there - maybe he'll know why this happened, and-" Plagg froze as a knock sounded on the door, giving Adrien a _'what do I do?_ ' look. Without a word, Adrien pushed him along towards the bathroom as fast as he could, just as the familiar face of Nathalie appeared.

"Adrien? Your father's scheduled another photoshoot in ten minutes," she informed him, and Adrien quickly nodded as her leaned against the wall, giving her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I just need to get ready! I-I only woke up a few minutes ago, so...I'll be there." Nathalie said nothing as she raised an eyebrow, but nodded in affirmation all the less and shut the door.

Pressing his ear against it to check if he was gone, he gave the all-clear, and Plagg slowly walked out, frustrated.

"Guess we'll have to do it another time, then..." He groaned, Adrien quickly grabbing his clothes and beginning to put them on, whilst giving him a look of apologetic nature.

"I...I won't be long, I promise. Just stay here and out of sight until I come back, okay? There's  _plenty_  of cheese around in case you get hungry," His holder tried to reassure him, finally wearing his signature jacket and heading out the door.

The second it closed however, Plagg searched the room for a possible way out, spying an open window and climbing up the walls, jumping out and onto the streets - it was good to know he still had his agility, and it was time to put it to good use.

* * *

The darkness of his chamber greeted him as usual, Gabriel slowly stepping out into the light as the pale wings of countless butterflies beat into the air, but some of them remained resting on...something.

It was hard to tell what it was from afar, but as he got closer he could see the problem - a teenager lying on the floor, shivering, with purple hair and a lavender shirt with dark purple vest over it. Most of the butterflies were gathered around him, as if  _attracted_  to his presence, and he instantly knew something had happened the moment he realised that he couldn't sense Nooroo around.

Of course, the kwami wouldn't dare to run away - he had made sure of that so many times - and his thoughts were proven right as soon as the boy gave him a look of pure fright upon seeing him approaching, immediately getting up and shooing the butterflies away.

"Master, I...I can explain, I don't know how this happened, I _swear-_ "

" _Nooroo._ "

At the mention of his name, the former kwami immediately kept his mouth shut, with no choice but to listen to what his holder had to say.

"I find it odd that we'd both forget one of the times I sent out one of my akumas...though I must have failed again, as I don't have the miraculouses." The thought of the day he would finally have that power was the only thing keeping him going, and no matter what had happened, he wouldn't let it stop him. "...What happened to you?"

"T-That's the problem - I don't  _know!_ " Nooroo gave his new form an almost horrified look, the boy beginning to ramble at an almost impossible speed. "I don't remember anything, and then I woke up so drained and in this body! I have no idea how this happened, but...maybe your miraculous could have been affected - it might be damaged."

Gabriel merely stared at him as he processed the meaning of what he had just said, before he let out a growl of frustration, thinking of all the citizens in Paris - all the possible negative energy he could take advantage of, and something neither of them could remember had caused it.

And even worse, what if this had only happened to him? Ladybug and Chat Noir would still be out there, finally thinking he had given up - that he had been defeated.

He wanted those miraculouses - and he would stop at nothing to get them.

"Well, no matter what, I still want those miraculouses - if I can't transform, then I'll just search for them myself." He sighed, giving his former kwami a stern gaze. "I need both you and the miraculous to sense negative energy at any time, so I can evilise those people out there. But in this form, people will surely question it..."

Nooroo's eyes were focused on the floor so much that he couldn't bear to face his holder at all - the miraculouses were never meant to be used for evil, and maybe this form could put an end to that for a while.

However, if he was fully human, he would have human needs - such as hunger, exhaustion and the like. If he could die in human form, then it would end it all for Hawkmoth and return peace to Paris...but part of him didn't want to find out what would happen if it did.

" _Unless..._ " An idea suddenly came to his holder, a smirk on his face, and in that moment Nooroo didn't exactly like the way he was looking at him. "I pass it off as you being one of my own from now on."

"Master, what do you mean?" The boy only tilted his head, confused, and Gabriel only nodded, confirming his decision.

"It may be risky, but it's the only way to explain having you around the place, and...Adrien might be suspicious...so for now, I'll call you my son."

"Y-Your _son?!_ " Nooroo nearly screamed, never expecting or wanting to hear those words come out of his holder's mouth. "But...you don't understand, if the miraculous is damaged and we transform, then strange things could happen - things that last over a long period of time! There has to be some other way, maybe we could-"

"I've already made my decision."

Gabriel folded his arms, a silent threat being given as he gave the kwami a slight glare. "It's the only way we can make this work - I'll inform Nathalie and Adrien of this, and then we can try this again later. In the meantime, you'll keep quiet, and you won't tell anyone, or  _Adrien_  about this." His words weren't questioning him, but rather outright  _demanding_  him to comply.

And like every day since Nooroo had met his new holder and been forced to use the butterfly miraculous' power for evil, he had no choice.

"...Yes, master." 


	2. Seeking Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to their predicament, Marinette, Adrien and their kwamis try and seek guidance in difficult times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I'm sure it'll set things in motion for the next few chapters, and the rest of this story.
> 
> This chapter has also been rewritten as of 10/07/2019!

Tikki and Marinette, in almost every way, were trapped.

One quick look downstairs had proven that her parents were there, asking her about the scream they had heard earlier and the girl only reassuring them she had seen a spider for a few seconds. 

Granted, they could transform and swing onto the rooftops of Paris, but Marinette's parents would easily get worried sick and probably ground her when she came back. Even then, they didn't even know if it would actually _work_.

In the end, Tikki had suggested an even crazier idea - that Marinette would go downstairs and head out the door, and she would jump down from the roof. She argued that as her powers represented creation and luck, she could try and summon a Lucky Charm to break her fall, or the odds would be in her favour.

If that failed, then she could only rely on Marinette to catch her - she had done so with falling citizens countless times as Ladybug.

And so, they were both left on the rooftop, watching the street down below, before Marinette turned towards her former kwami. "Alright...are you ready?"

Tikki was staring at her hands, before closing her eyes and clenching them into fists. She took a ddeep breath, speaking the words with a strong voice.

" _Lucky Charm!_ "

It took a few seconds, but eventually a ball of light began to form in her hand, flickering and changing...until it formed a trampoline in front of them, carried by swarms of ladybugs.

Tikki seemed to be in deep concentration, every part of her body screaming in exhaustion as it slowly descended, before she lost her grip, and it crashed down onto the road before disappearing in a flash of light.

Luckily, no people were hurt but they were certainly shocked, and they began to run away in terror, some of them just staring at where it had just been in confusion before leaving, but nobody noticing them.

Tikki sighed and put her head in her hands, Marinette only putting an arm around her in comfort. "So, you still have some of it, but it just needs more practice. You _did_ just wake up in a new body, after all."

Of course, despite he saying it so casually, Marinette could feel unease deep within her. With the Lucky Charm rendered useless for now, that only left the other possibility: of Tikki jumping off the roof and Marinette catching her.

Could Tikki actually get hurt or _die?_

...Neither of them wanted to know, much less find out the hard way. But they didn't have a _choice_.

They didn't know if this had happened to Chat Noir, or even Hawkmoth, and the ladybug miraculous was the only one that could purify akumas.

Without Tikki, Marinette couldn't transform and do so - plus, over the time they had spent together as holder and kwami, they had become close friends. Marinette simply couldn't bear the thought of losing her so quickly.

"Alright, Tikki," she stood underneath the bakery, staring up at Tikki, who looked just as frightened as her with her arms out. "We'll...we'll do this on the count of three, okay?"

The girl on the rooftop gave her a thumbs-up in response, despite the fact that none of them were ready for this - climbing up onto the ledge, closing her eyes and trying to channel any power she had left, just as Marinette tried to channel her inner Ladybug and attempt to catch her in time...

_One._

_Two._

_Three..._

...and then she jumped.

Marinette was rooted to her spot as she fell, before snapping into action and she dashed forwards, feeling a large weight land in her grip. The girl quickly seized it and pulled it towards her chest in an instant.

She opened her eyes again - Tikki was in her arms, breathing heavily and her hands shaking, before she realised she was still alive, and hugged her holder even tighter.

Marinette gladly returned the embrace, grateful that things hadn't gone worse, before she gently placed Tikki on the ground, the two observing the area to check nobody was there, before they set off for the massage shop.

"...Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"We...we should never do that again."

Marinette nodded in pure agreement, the event replaying over and over in her head despite how much she tried to block it out. If they ever planned to get out of the bakery again, they'd probably do it some other way.

Because one thing was for sure - neither of them ever wanted to experience that twice.

* * *

Tikki surveyed her surroundings - the people of Paris going about their day as usual, not pointing at her in shock or being afraid of her. In this form, she was no longer a kwami - and while she longed to be one again, she found that she actually liked being this way.

She and Marinette could actually go to different places without her being hidden in a purse, or in the girl's hair, or having to act like a collectable toy. Plus, since she had obviously grown, she got to see the world in an entirely new perspective.

She hadn't experience this for years, and it felt... _wonderful_.

And even as they neared the massage shop, she wondered if Master Fu could really have an explanation for this - both of them didn't remember, so was it fair to assume that _he_ would?

Tikki's thoughts were cut short as they reached the front door, and she hesitated for a moment, before knocking on it. There was silence for a while, although both of them could swear they heard multiple crashes on the other side of the door, before it opened, revealing Master Fu himself. He broke out into a smile upon seeing Marinette, but it faded once he saw Tikki - he probably didn't recognise her.

"Master Fu," Marinette shifted nervously from foot to foot, attempting to do the speaking for her, "There's something I want to show you...it might have something to do with my miraculous, and..." She paused, her eyes meeting Tikki's, before the kwami spoke.

"... _Hi,_ " she waved shyly, and the man's eyes widened in recognition, him immediately gesturing for them to come in.

"I don't understand," He sounded more troubled than ever, muttering to himself as he began to walk over to a nearby desk, retrieving the box of miraculouses from which he had entrusted them to both Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I found out that it had happened to the _others_ , but-"

"Wait... _others?_ " Marinette interrupted, pointing a shaky finger at him in bewilderment - hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying. Master Fu regarded her with an almost embarrassed look, before speaking quietly. "...You can _all_ come out, now."

The two could only watch in disbelief, as three teenagers appeared from their hiding places, a boy with a green long-sleeved shirt and pale-green hair, a girl wearing a black-and-yellow striped sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and hair that was a jet-black, and a boy with medium-length hair that was a bright orange, violet eyes and fox ears atop his head.

"Tikki?" The boy with green hair's eyes widened upon seeing her, and she returned his look of surprise.

"Wayzz...Trixx...Pollen? It happened to you _too?_ " She glanced at all of them in horror, and they only nodded, just as confused. "...What about the others?"

"Well, for all we know, they're still in that box." Trixx sighed in frustration, pointing towards the box of miraculouses in question, giving Tikki's form a once-over, before inspecting his own. "But my head's just blank; I felt like I was being electrocuted, and then it just stopped."

Marinette then felt a bit of sympathy for the old man - while she had woken up to one kwami in a new form, unsure of what had happened prior, he had probably had to calm down and deal with _dozen_ s of them.

"I felt something similar to that, I think...but I can't  recall anything else, _neither_ of us can." Tikki folded her arms, desperately hoping the others could explain the events of yesterday. "Do you remember anything from yesterday, _anything_ at all?"

"Well..." Pollen scratched her head, turning to the others when her mind was blank and only getting similar faces of confusion - Master Fu remained strangely silent, his back turned to them. "There's this loud _bang_ , but not much else..."

" _Please_ tell me at least one of you knows how to fix this," Tikki practically begged, but upon receiving blank stares in response, she visibly deflated, and she let out a sigh. "So, what are we supposed to so now? This might have happened to us, but who knows if it's happened to Hawkmoth? He could still be out there, and we'd have _no idea_ how to stop him."

"He's still out there," The man finally spoke up, making all of them face him - however, his voice was one of almost fear. "And if it has happened to him...then Nooroo's probably out there, too."

Everyone simultaneously froze at that, and they grimaced at the image of Nooroo probably being mistreated even more so than he had been in Hawkmoth's care. Tikki knew she could use her power to some extent, but they were still human - it was possible that they could get hurt or die, and if Nooroo had to suffer any longer...

"We...we'll find them." Wayzz snapped them out of their thoughts, all of them not showing it, but glad that he had done so. "We'll find him, before that _monster_ can do any more harm. Maybe we can all split up, and try and figure out who Nooroo might be."

"But what about the akumas?" Marinette stopped him in his tracks, thinking about what would happen if she transformed, if she could. "I need Tikki to transform; and I'm sure Chat Noir needs his own kwami. What happens then?"

"Well, she already looks human, so...you could have her go to school with you - that way, if there's ever an akuma, you'll always be close." Master Fu nodded, before gesturing at he others. "The others will stay here with me, searching for Nooroo if possible... _and_ a way to fix this. I'm sorry I couldn't help you as much I normally would."

"That's okay..." Tikki couldn't help but feel lost over the conversation they had exchanged, desperately wanting to find an answer but not getting any. What was even stranger was their sudden memory loss - whatever it was, clearly _something_ had happened yesterday.

She and Marinette would have to find some way to fix this, but until then, she would need to adjust to being human.

And in all honesty, that was going to be a challenge.

* * *

 Upon seeing the state of his kwami as well as the plan he had proposed, Gabriel had thought his assistant would be a little shocked, and that was understandable. It would be confusing to be told that a being as small as Nooroo had apparently turned into the boy standing a few feet away from her right now.

And the man could only watch her practically shriek when she saw him.

"This is _ridiculous!_ "

She was currently in a state of immense panic, pacing around his office while Nooroo awkwardly stood in the corner, not believing this himself - Gabriel wasn't facing them, instead focusing on the large, golden painting of his wife on the wall.

"Sir, I understand that you still want to get the miraculouses, but you can't when _he's_..." She observed Nooroo, who had been silent ever since he had proposed this crazy idea. "...like this! And then, to pass him off as your son all of a sudden..."

"I _know_ the risks," He let out a harsh sigh, not wanting to hear any of this anymore, finally turning around to face them both. "But I won't let something as small as this situation stop me - I'll still get those miraculouses, I can search for them myself."

"Then, what about Adrien?" Her voice was quieter, although the fear was still in her tone. "What if he gets the wrong idea about this? I know it's been hard for him... _both_ of you since Emelie-" the woman cut herself off, not wanting to bring back any painful memories for any of them.

After a few seconds, she had the nerve to continue in a softer voice. "I'm not against this at all; but sir, _please_ think about Adrien. He might not feel that you spend enough time with him, so this could be too sudden."

Gabriel kept quiet, his eyes burning into the image of his wife.

"We still don't know the side effects of this. For all we know, your miraculous might be damaged - it's too _dangerous_ , Gabriel."

He regarded the portrait with slight longing, and all the while he thought about what really mattered. He had been doing this for so long, all for _her_ : and he couldn't afford to waste any time.

Of course, Gabriel deeply cared for Adrien, and the only thing keeping him going was that they'd all be happy in the end.

But with them having gotten more distant over the years, his son kept trying to reach out, sometimes letting screams of frustration escape his lungs about why his father had stayed away from him like the plague. What hurt even more was that no matter what, he couldn't tell him the truth - he'd hate him for a _lifetime_.

And with this predicament, he was torn between the two people he cared for most. What exactly was more important; the life and survival of Emelie at the cost of endangering his son in the akuma attacks he caused, or the trust of the only thing he had left, Adrien, effectively condemning his wife to being comatose forever, or even worse?

Which was why he didn't say anything, but only stiffened a little when his assistant stood by his side and put her hand on his shoulder - in an attempt of comfort, perhaps.

"Whatever you want to do, _Gabriel_... I'll still support you regardless." Her voice was quiet, but still had an underlying edge to it - that someday, he'd have to choose.

What could be worse than having to decide between two evils?

They remained like that for a few minutes, in comforting silence, before she pulled away, the act almost reluctant on her part, though he didn't know it.

Nathalie nodded at him in confirmation, and then left without a word, for Adrien would be home in a few hours, leaving him and the kwami to ponder over what would come next.

* * *

After their visit, Marinette and Tikki had returned to the bakery, the girl explaining that Tikki was a friend from school and that they were going to have a sleepover. With nothing else to do, they had spent a few hours in Marinette's room - contemplating possibilities of where and who Nooroo could be if he was human, and trying to find any news of what had happened the night before.

The occasional snacks Marinette's parents supplied them regularly with were amazing - they obviously wanted to give Tikki a warm welcome.

As for the progress they were making...not so much.

And so, Tikki had decided to go on a walk through the streets, figuring she needed to be alone. Everything that had occurred today repeated over and over in her mind, making her feel more lost than ever.

She had woken up in this new form with no memory of why - and now she had been told a few hours ago that it couldn't be fixed,  as far as they knew.

As the kwami of the ladybug miraculous, she was one of the most powerful - she had luck on her side, and could easily purify any darkness. But now that she was human, her powers could hurt her if pushed too far without practice.

Even summoning something as simple as a _Lucky Charm_ had been an exhausting task for her.

By now she had reached an alley, and after scanning her surroundings to make sure there were no witnesses the girl opened her hands, and concentrated all her energy into creating... _something_ , it didn't matter what.

There was nothing, before a bright light appeared, getting larger and larger and flickering a little, and a few minutes passed as it began to form the shape of an object.

Now all she had to do was focus on bringing it into existence...

But soon enough, a sharp pain overwhelmed her body, screaming for her to yield and she forced herself to stop.

From this, Tikki had deducted that she could use some of her power, but she'd need to either practice more, or maybe focus a little longer to actually create something that would be of use.

She thought about every aspect of Paris - the people, the buildings, and the Eiffel Tower far in the distance. Before, she had never gotten to see any of it from a larger perspective, and now she could. The fact that Nooroo was out there only made her even more determined to find him, and for a moment, she actually enjoyed this experience...

Until she heard something large drop down behind her, and she swiveled round in fright, chills creeping down her spine as as a familiar voice sounded in the darkness.

"Hey, _sugarcube_."

Tikki just stood there, taking a moment to register what the person had just said, before her eyes widened in recognition, and she punched him on the shoulder. "...Plagg? I _told_ you to stop calling me that!" He only laughed even more, taking in her new form. "I can't believe this, and wait..." She visibly shuddered. "How...how did you find me?"

"I was _bored_ ," He replied, casually stepping beside her as they watched over the streets together. "Chat Noir is busy, so I decided to explore the place a little and get used to this body...then I saw you doing _something_ down there, and I wanted to investigate."

It was at that moment that he took in the look of hopelessness on her face, and his expression softened.

"It happened to you too, huh?"

"Yeah...but I'll just have to deal with it, and so do the others." There was silence before he opened his mouth again and she cut him off. "And before you ask, they don't remember much either."

"Something...whatever it was...must have messed with our minds or memories, so for now we're stuck in this form." Tikki sighed as her posture weakened to that of a slouch, all the memories and things she had been told finally being put out in the open. "And if the same thing's happened to Nooroo..."

"Then he's still out there somewhere...with _Hawkmoth_."

"Plagg, I..." Tikki couldn't meet his eyes, her voice full of pity - though was it at him and the others, or herself? "I don't even know what happens if we transform. Our miraculouses could be damaged, and we can't remember now, of all times!"

"Everyone in Paris is depending on Ladybug and Chat Noir, and who knows where Nooroo is!" She cried, the boy nearly jumping back a step at her outburst. "My powers are weak for now, and Hawkmoth could win at any time! What if he gets that power?! What if he's already hurt Nooroo before we can find him?"

She stopped, holding back the urge to let out a harsh scream towards the sky. She and Plagg were the most powerful kwamis, granting the power of creation and destruction, and yet here they were, helpless.

"Hey, hey...it's fine - we'll find him eventually!" The other kwami attempted to calm her down upon seeing just how panicked she was. "Someday, Hawkmoth's gonna pay for what he did; but for now, we just need to get through this and help our holders whenever we can! We're both the strongest ones...right?"

By now she was hyperventilating, losing sight of everything and gradually curling in on herself the more those thoughts drilled into her head - her hands were shaking; and flickers of bright red energy were starting to appear, fizzing and crackling in the air.

"I...I don't..."

Plagg's eyes widened upon seeing what she was doing against her will, and in that moment, he had no idea what to do - he could attempt to counteract it with his own power, but who knew if that worked? And it wasn't like he could try, since it was highly destructive on its own.

Heck, Atlantis, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and even the _dinosaurs_ were undoubted proof of that.

Then...if he didn't have his powers, then he'd try to reassure her the best way he could.

And before she knew it, Tikki had been pulled into a tight hug, the suddenness of it all making the energy cancel out for a second. She could only blink in surprise, everything seeming to come rushing back to her at that moment - this surreal new experience, the fact that there was a large gap between now and the past in her mind, and that there was a possibility that Hawkmoth could win.

It was all hopeless - her powers barely worked, and who knew where Nooroo was. She was supposed to be guidance for all of them, she was supposed to be one of the strongest, and yet she was so _lost_.

And so, she completely broke down in his arms, just wanting to fix this as soon as possible - the only thing soothing her being Plagg himself, as he whispered words of reassurance to her, despite the fact that he was just as confused as she was. 

Tikki just wished she could forget the responsibilities she had sometimes, that everyone relied on them - but they'd get through this together.

They had to.

* * *

 Adrien walked in the front door, the large walls and the slight feeling of emptiness greeting him as soon as he got inside. He looked to his left; Nathalie was busy typing on a computer, and as soon as she caught sight of him, she nodded in acknowledgement and stopped whatever she had been doing.

The boy could only watch in confusion as she headed in the direction of his father's office, gently closing the door behind her. For a moment, curiosity began to take hold of his mind...but he brushed it off, figuring it was probably a private matter.

With that, he slowly made his way to his room, opening the door and immediately heading towards the bathroom, only to hear something fall onto the ground behind him, and he nearly had a heart attack the moment he saw who it was. "

P...Plagg?!"

Plagg froze as he met his holder's gaze, before grinning so wide it felt forced and waving at him. " _Hey_..." Adrien was having none of it however, and he strode over to the kwami, pulling him to his feet and resisting the urge to yell at him about just where he had been.

"Plagg, what are you doing?! I thought I told you to stay here!"

"I was bored, okay? Plus, you were taking too long..." His kwami retorted in a panic, but his expression softened as he remembered the events that had occurred while he was out. "If it makes you feel any better, I saw Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, and we had a talk...she's not coping well."

"So she was affected, too?"

"Yeah, but listen - you and Ladybug have the most powerful miraculouses, right?" Adrien didn't say anything, shocked at how unusually serious his kwami's tone had become. "Chat Noir has his Cataclysm, and Ladybug has her Lucky Charm...but all of that power comes from _us._ Hawkmoth's entire point is to get your miraculouses because when combined they have infinite power: and if it's in the wrong hands, terrible things could happen."

Silence.

"We've both got a _huge_ responsibility because we actually produce that power. And well...all of it's causing Tikki to crack a little."

"Do...do you both still have your power?"

"Well, I can't exactly test _mine_ because they're too destructive..." Plagg sighed harshly, remembering all the times he had done so in the past, "But hers were reacting the more she panicked...even when she practiced, they were extremely weak."

"...So what are we gonna do now?"

"In case we need to transform, I'll probably have to go to school with you or something; we can't exactly do that if I'm halfway across Paris."

"Alright..." Adrien nodded, before glancing around the place, wondering just where Plagg could stay without being noticed. "You'll have to sleep in the bathroom, though - at least until this is all over. And then, maybe we'll-"

A knock on the door interrupted them both yet again, and Plagg didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted across the room and dived into the bathroom mere seconds before it opened, revealing Nathalie once again. "Adrien?"

"Y-Yeah?" The boy tried to seem as casual as he could be for the _second_ time that day, but Nathalie didn't notice.

"Your father...he wants to talk to you. It's quite important."

Flashing a guilty look at the bathroom door that was tightly shut, knowing full well Plagg was listening in on the conversation, he had no choice but to agree and follow the woman, not having any idea what would come next.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no other possible way to explain Nooroo being there, Gabriel decides to introduce him to Adrien as an adoptive brother. However, this will change things in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to write, and it might not seem like much, but I've been busy lately.
> 
> Plus, the purpose of this one is really to set things in motion, as hinted in the previous chapters because when you think about it, how would Gabriel explain Nooroo being around in order to send out akumas at any time?
> 
> So anyway, here it is!

Adrien slowly entered his father's office, noticing the man standing near the portrait of his mother - her perfect face seemed to be watching over them, though she wasn't actually there. Nathalie simply stood off to the side with her arms folded behind her back, and strangely enough, Gabriel himself didn't acknowledge his presence for he wasn't moving an inch.

What intrigued him even more however, was the person next to him.

A nervous-looking boy around his age, though slightly shorter than him who looked so frail he could collapse at any moment fidgeted a little next to his father. Their eyes met as he approached, and he quickly looked away, leaving Adrien to wonder just _what_ was going on.

"...Father?"

Gabriel turned around slightly, but didn't say anything: what was happening? Did he do something wrong? And he had never seen that boy before in his life...did he have some business with his father, perhaps?

All these questions only multiplied the more he gave them thought, but he was torn out of them as soon as his father's voice cut through the silence.

"Adrien...it's been lonely for you these past few years, hasn't it?"

" _Lonely?_ " He blinked, unsure of what he had even said, before he searched his mind for an answer. "Well...maybe before you allowed me to go to school, but things are better, at least. I have friends now, and..." He felt a slight burst of happiness at the thought of all of them...Alya, Nino, and _Marinette_.

They didn't judge him because of his reputation and his father, but instead gladly welcomed him into their class, and for that he was more than grateful.

"Right, but I know things have become tense in our own home; that times have changed since your mother... _left_ us." Though he wasn't facing his son, all of them were sure he winced at the mention of _her_.

His mother's disappearance had become a touchy subject for everyone in their own right, and Adrien stared down at the floor as he gave a quiet reply.

"They...they _have_ , Father. And I'm sure that _we've_ changed, too." He sighed, though one thought still echoed in his head.

_You changed._

"Of course," The man finally turned around to face his son, though his expression was almost somber. "So, from now on, to give you _both_ a little comfort at this time..." Adrien instantly glanced up at the man in surprise, and then he was reminded of the other boy, who had been silent the entire time they were talking.

He had no idea where this was going, and yet he had a strange feeling of dread.

"...this boy will be your brother."

It took a few seconds for Adrien to register everything, and yet here couldn't stop shock and fear from building up inside him. "W... _What?_ " His father seemed unmoved, but the tension in the room was still clear.

"Look, Adrien, I understand that you might not be used to this, but it's for the best-"

"But _why_ , Father?" Adrien cried, not understanding any of this at all and resisting the urge to let his voice become any louder. "You didn't talk about this before, and I'm not angry at all - I know it's been difficult for _both_ of us! But it's all just so _sudden-_ "

"Adrien, please! It doesn't matter now, because I'm doing this...for _your_ sake." There was an underlying edge to his voice, and he too, was resisting: though for a different reason than Adrien. "It was a recent idea...we'll all have to deal with this in more ways than one, but it's for your own good!"

"But...what did I do? If it's for my own good, then what did I do to cause it?"

"You didn't do anything, Adrien. It's just...at the moment..."

"What's 'at the moment'? It's not that I'm complaining, it's just that...you should have just _asked_ or told me!" Adrien's voice had become a bold yell, and the boy and Nathalie were unable to do anything but witness. "You've never even tried to at least talk to me after Mom disappeared, and I don't understand...was it just...my fault?"

He shut his eyes tightly to avoid any tears, and when he had the nerve to open them he was taken aback, for his father looked absolutely horrified at what he had just said.

"No, no, Adrien, it's not your fault at all, I-" He cut himself off before he could reveal anything too major - he'd tell him when this was all over. And Adrien knew that he had somehow crossed a line or done...something with his father, for his expression hardened and he spoke coldly. "Just leave. I'll make sure you go to the same school, and we'll talk about this later."

"W-What? Father, I can explain, I-"

" _Leave,_ Adrien." He turned away once more, like the event had never happened. "And take him with you."

The blond just stood there, petrified, before he bit back a harsh cry and headed for the door. "Yes, Father." Nathalie and Gabriel could only watch as he dragged his feet with each step, Nooroo having no choice but to follow.

* * *

 

He stopped just near the door to his room, letting out shaky breaths and covering his eyes to hide any tears threatening to spill out. Why did his father always have to be so _confusing?_

Why didn't they ever talk to each other after his mother was gone?

Why couldn't they be a family again?

"...Are you okay?"

At once, he choked - removing his hand from his eyes and revealing his tear-streaked face, he looked to his left and saw the boy from earlier standing there awkwardly. Of course. His father had said to take his new _sibling_ with him, and now he had been caught at the worst time.

"Oh... _right._ Father said that you'd be staying with us from now on." The boy didn't say anything for a while, before he spoke in a quiet voice.

"You're crying."

"Oh, that's... _nothing_." He reached up to feel the remnants of them on his face, but quickly brushed it off like nothing was wrong. "What you saw earlier...I'm sorry about that. He can just be a little strict sometimes, and I guess I got carried away - but I'm not mad at _you,_ if you were wondering."

Nooroo stiffened at his words, baffled at this sudden change of atmosphere. Of course, with Gabriel, he was forced to do his bidding - if he tried to voice his opinions against it or tried to make him listen by force, he was often treated...cruelly. And yet now, he was right in front of his son, and Adrien was so _nice_ compared to how his father acted.

Over the months he had spent with Hawkmoth, he had developed mannerisms because of just how harsh his daily experience was - he flinched violently whenever he heard shouting, and he cowered back a little or simply _hid_ whenever someone approached. He had gotten so used to this constant state of fear and pain that he had almost forgot what it felt like to be treated nicely.

"...You're _not?_ " He couldn't stop himself from saying the thought aloud, and took it back once he realised what he had done. "I-I mean, you were talking about how this was all so sudden; you don't need to apologise! If anyone should, it's...it's me."

"No," Adrien shook his head, wondering why he seemed to blame himself for something his father had decided to do. "Because it's not _your_ fault that he decided to bring you here. You couldn't predict that - neither of us could. And besides, I...wouldn't mind a little company sometimes."

Nooroo stared at him for a few more seconds, before muttering so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. "Okay..."

"So, what's your name?"

"U-Uh..." Nooroo's mind went blank for a moment - in the while before Adrien had come into the room, he and Gabriel had been discussing what his new name would be. It was clear that his holder wouldn't let him go until this was over, and he wouldn't let the others, wherever they were, hear his name and possibly connect the dots.

Plus, the name 'Nooroo' wasn't exactly one most people had heard of - so I'm the end, they had both chosen a simple name. " _Nathan._ " It wasn't exactly the best option they had, but it would suffice for the time being.

Adrien nodded, just about to open the door...when he suddenly remembered that Plagg was still in there. He was probably still hiding in the bathroom, or even worse, right out in the open for them to see - so he had to think fast.

Then an idea came to him, and soon enough he realised that it could work. After all, he hadn't exactly gotten to know the person who'd be a big part of his life from now that much.

"What...was your life like before you knew Father?"

Nooroo sighed, like he didn't know how to answer at first. "It was fine. It's a bit blurry in some places, and you probably wouldn't be interested, though. I mean, things were _dark_ for a while, and-" He suddenly stopped, Adrien waiting for him to elaborate; but got nothing as a response.

"Do you not like talking about it?"

In all actuality, Nooroo wasn't sure if he _could._ Part of what he was saying was true, but it was mostly a vague version of how things had played out over the years. And even as Adrien put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of pure sympathy, he felt strangely weak. For the entirety of his time in this form, he would have to deal with both Hawkmoth and his son in the same place - and it was extremely eerie knowing his true intentions and just what he'd do if they ever got out...

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

There was more silence as thoughts from the past seeped into his mind, and it was almost unbearable. "T-That doesn't matter now. I'm going to stay here for a while, so...it's nothing to worry about." And once those words were spoken, Adrien shook his head.

"Well, if you're ever ready or you need someone to talk to...you can always tell me, okay?" The boy only looked away, forcing himself to keep quiet. "Since you're staying with us now...I think it's the least I could do."

They stood there for a while, Adrien waiting for an answer...before Nooroo gently pried his hand off his shoulder, and gave him a strange look. Adrien glanced between him and the door, a new idea appearing in his mind.

"Maybe...we should go downstairs? Since we haven't really talked about our interests, we could just do that instead." Glad that he had dropped the subject, Nooroo smiled for what felt like the first time in ages upon seeing that Adrien...really cared about him.

Despite the fact that they had just met a few minutes ago, he was always willing to comfort someone in need.

And he _knew_ it wouldn't last.

He knew that it would most likely end in confusion, and heartbreak, and...much worse things. He didn't see this coming: neither of them did, and if the others were still out there, then who knew what they were going through.

But it would be better than the pure _torture_ he had to go through most days. So he'd try and enjoy this for as long as he could. "I'd like that, Adrien."

"Good," Adrien replied, before he thought of Plagg; he didn't know their situation yet, so it was probably best to tell him now. "You can go on ahead, I just need to find something. I lost it a while before Father called me into his office, so I'll just check."

He took a few more seconds to watch his brother disappear down the stairs, before wrenching the door open and stepping inside, startling Plagg who was currently sitting at his computer.

"I can _explain_ -oh, Adrien, it's just you."

"Yeah, and we need to talk," Adrien closed the door behind him, though he remained with his back pressed firmly against it in case anyone dared to come in. "It...it really changes everything."

"Well, what _is_ it?" Plagg got out of his seat and walked over, and Adrien knew there was no turning back.

He took a deep breath, before explaining everything the best he could. "Father called me to his office, and there was a boy there...and he said that he would be my brother from now on. That means he'll be staying here."

"W-What?!" Plagg nearly shrieked, lowering his voice a little afterwards. "You never _told_ me he would-"

"He didn't tell me, either." His holder sighed, not believing any of this himself. "He says it's for my own good since I've been lonely, but I have _friends_ now. And we...kinda yelled at each other before he sent me out."

"So, what now?" Plagg ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't exactly hide in your jacket like I used to, can I? Am I just going to have to sleep in the bathroom and climb out the window every day?"

Upon noticing Adrien staring at him slightly flustered he put his head in his hands. He didn't need an answer to know where this was going.

"Look, Plagg, I'm sorry. I didn't know about any of this, I swear." Adrien couldn't bear looking at him for a few moments. "But that boy didn't know about this, either. His name's Nathan, and I'm sure he's a good person...at _least_ give him a chance."

Plagg's gaze remained judgemental, and by now he was pleading.

" _Please_."

His kwami didn't say anything for a while, and then he gave a harsh sigh. "Alright..." Adrien's heart nearly stopped in shock, but he was already heading for the bathroom, needing time to think. "I'll stay here until you get back. Besides, I'm beginning to feel tired already..."

Adrien sadly watched him go, wanting to say more but having to cut this short for now. He stayed there a few moments longer, until he finally managed to pull himself from his trance and ran downstairs.

It would be a long night.


	4. Author's Note (15/03/2019)

So...it's been a while, and more episodes have been released.

I wanted to have an author's note in the beginning of the next chapter, but so many things have been happening lately and I have a better idea of how this fanfiction will go.

In the next few chapters, this story will deviate from canon a little - mainly because of the upcoming episode, 'Oblivio' which features an akuma with the power to erase memories. So, for the sake of this story and anything in the future, that episode will have never happened.

Another thing that I've changed is how the kwamis' powers work; what with being able to sense each other, but it doesn't make sense in some cases (like Plagg and Nooroo unable to sense each other when they're literally in the same house, for example).

The kwamis still retain some of their power in human form, although since Tikki and Plagg are much stronger it'll take some time to get used to. As for being able to sense each other, the kwamis are able to sense when their power is in use instead, but not its actual source or another kwami's location.

This explains how Wayzz was able to sense the Butterfly Miraculous being used for a 'dark power' in Origins, and how the kwamis haven't found Nooroo just yet.

Duusu will also be introduced later, but it'll be quite a while until then - I can't say much without spoiling anything for this fanfiction.

Anyway, I hope that this clears things up for the next few chapters, and thank you all for reading! I'll try to update when I can!


End file.
